


I Miss You

by MelikaJ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, J/B Shuffled Challenge, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaJ/pseuds/MelikaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first entry for the Jaime and Brienne Shuffled Challenge, and the song I got was 'I miss you' by Blink 182.</p><p>'Where are you and I'm so sorry<br/>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<br/>I need somebody and always<br/>This sick strange darkness <br/>Comes creeping on so haunting every time<br/>And as I stared I counted <br/>Webs from all the spiders<br/>Catching things and eating their insides<br/>Like indecision to call you<br/>and hear your voice of treason<br/>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight<br/>Stop this pain tonight</p><p>Don't waste your time on me you're already <br/>The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)<br/>Don't waste your time on me you're already <br/>The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Brienne sat inside her cold cell, and stared up at the ceiling, barely making out the spider webs through the gloom. She sighed deeply, how many days had she been in here? How many weeks? The events of the past month seemed almost a dream – finding Jaime. Lying to Jaime. Taking him to Lady Stoneheart. His army coming up behind and defeating the Brotherhood Without Banners, setting Jaime, Hyle, Pod, and Brienne free. Being dragged back to the Red Keep and thrown in a tower cell. Cersei had wanted to put her in a black cell in the dungeons, but Jaime had refused. _Jaime._

 

She wondered what Jaime was doing now, perhaps he was eating with his family, or maybe he was out practising his swordplay in the training yard. It didn’t matter, she was here, and he wasn’t. She missed him desperately, but she knew that this was what she deserved for her part in Lady Stoneheart’s plan. Brienne had never wanted to betray Jaime, but the sight of young Pod dangling on a noose had been too much for her, so she’d done what she’d hoped was the right thing. She’d never intended to actually kill him, she was taking him back to Stoneheart to prove his innocence. However, she didn’t get the chance to defend him, because the Lannister army was there half a day after they arrived, and there had been other men, Frey men, who the Brotherhood had been hanging that day. So she didn’t get the chance to show Jaime how sorry she was, and she was _so sorry._

It was late, past midnight, but Brienne couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t dream. Not with this never-ending guilt weighing down on her. There was a knock on the door, and Brienne raised her head as a guard came through.

 

“Lady Brienne, Ser Jaime asked if you would like to speak with him?” The man asked in a gruff voice, his inflection suggesting that he thought Ser Jaime to be crazy.

 

“No.” Brienne replied, and the guard shrugged as he walked out and closed the door.

 

 _Don’t waste your time on me!_ Brienne wanted to shout. She desperately wanted to speak to Jaime, more than anything, but she knew that he deserved better, that she could never be forgiven for her betrayal. She was filled with indecision, as she always was when the guard came on Jaime’s behalf. She wanted to call out to him, ask him to come, to hear his voice, but she knew their reunion would be tainted by her treason, so she kept silent.

 

She felt so alone, sat here in this cell. Even after all these weeks, this darkness still felt strange, gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She wanted to be an honourable knight, defending the innocent, but instead she was trapped in here. She settled down on her bed, and tried to get comfy, but without Jaime beside her she just felt alone. She could hear his voice inside her head, and a tear ran down her cheek, as she contemplated her life.

 

“I miss you.” She breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
